


westallen family christmas

by westallexn



Category: The Flash, the flash tv show - Fandom
Genre: Multi, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallexn/pseuds/westallexn





	westallen family christmas

at Barry & iris on Christmas morning

“ mom , dad come down stairs” nora yells. * upstairs barry and iris wake up and they look at each other and smile * . “ it's 9:30 in the morning why is nora yelling barry said. “ babe remember it's Christmas Day” iris said. “ I just want to stay in bed with you and cuddle but our daughter wants downstairs” barry laughs with a smile. * barry & iris walk downstairs and nora is smiling and has coffee ready for them *. “ I'm so excited we get to celebrate christmas together for the first time , mom , dad come sit down” Nora said. * barry & Iris both fall on the couch together* “ so who's going to open their gifts first “ nora said. “ well how about we start with you nora” iris said. * barry&iris watch nora open her gifts. * “ so babe what did you get me for Christmas “ iris said. “ well the best gift is right , everything I want and need is right in front of us” barry smiles. “ aw bear come here” iris said. * iris leans in and kisses barry and they kiss*  
“ so nora me and your mom got something here open it” barry said. “ ohh what is it” nora said. * she opens it and Barry and iris are smiling big, the present was a updated suit* “ aw mom , dad u didn't have to do this “ Nora said. “ we both love u and I asked cisco to help me so I thought u could use a upgrade so” barry said.

 

“let me go make breakfast this time and you and your mom just chill” barry said  
“ I'm glad to see all of together on Christmas, I know in the future your dad isn't here to celebrate Christmas with us two but he is here now nora “ iris said. “ thanks mom I'm glad to be here and that dad is here and that is the best gift I could receive is dad being here” nora smiling at barry. * barry calls them for breakfast, they sit down at the table *. “ dad your cooking is better than moms no offence mom I love you “ nora said. “ it's great to see us as a family eating breakfast no interpretation from star labs or ccpd it's just us as a family I love you both my daughter and my husband “ iris said * barry kisses iris , nora is smiling * “ I love you mom “ Nora said. “ I love you iris west allen” barry said

 

 


End file.
